With the rapid development of communication technology and electronics technology, portable electronic devices have become necessary communication tools for people. With the wide spread of portable electronic devices having a large screen, high brightness and high performance, the battery capacity has become the main bottleneck that restricts the user of the portable electronic devices.
Currently, when a user does not want to use a certain function of a portable electronic device, the user needs to manually turn off this function. For example, when the user finds that the quantity of electricity of the battery is low, the user needs to dim out the screen and turn off the APIs (Application Programming Interface) of such functions as WiFi or Bluetooth manually, so as to save the quantity of electricity of the terminal. When the user wants to use functions such as WiFi or Bluetooth, the user needs to manually turn on these functions again.
However, this increases the user's manual interaction with the terminals and degrades the user's experience in using the terminals.